


So Much More

by Leia_Bunny



Series: A Wider World (SMP Islands AU) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 2b2t, Anarchy, Exploration, Gen, Minecraft, Minecraft but IRL, sorry I'm bad at tags, space, yes this is really niche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leia_Bunny/pseuds/Leia_Bunny
Summary: A young man's exploration for discovery leads him to find something even bigger than he had expected.
Series: A Wider World (SMP Islands AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205873
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	So Much More

“Priority queue please.” Sal smiled, showing his pass to the customs guard. It wasn’t an official pass, it was a piece of cardboard with words scribbled on it. But he’d given the customs guards a fair amount of money for that cardboard, so they let him pass into the priority queue. 

As so many people loved to visit the island where nothing is illegal, the customs process took hours, sometimes even days. In peak times there could be groups waiting weeks to be let in. But as nothing was illegal, bribing the customs guards to get a shorter wait time was normal for people who loved visiting Two as much as they could.

Another reason for the customs being so long, is that despite the massive size of the island, nobody  _ really _ lived there. You’d have a house, but someone could just come take things, set stuff on fire, blow things up. So most people had another house somewhere else. Most of the people who visited Two frequently lived on Lawful, nicknamed so because unlike Two, some things were illegal.

And, due to the  _ nothing is illegal  _ rule again, there was nothing stopping the customs guard deliberately making the process longer, to try to persuade people to give them money to not have to wait as long. Which they definitely did.

Sal wasn’t sure what he was planning on doing that day, but he loved the feeling it gave him. He could do whatever he wanted. And he was one of the more powerful people who explored the wastelands. 

Sal was trained in many different types of martial arts, so would be able to fight most people he came up against - if he judged them to be a threat, or if he was bored - even without a weapon. But he had weapons. 

“Sal?” A younger customs guard stepped forward, amazement in her voice. “My sister told me about you! I’d never expected to actually see you!” she shook her head briefly, trying to be professional. “Could you possibly sig…” she trailed off. “Never mind.” she turned back around, flustered. “Katy-can-you-take-this-one-please?” she called, her words blurring into one, as she ducked under the door. 

Another guard’s laughter came from the other side, as an older woman stepped out. “I apologise for Sierra.” she smiled. “Anyway, you’re free to continue.” 

Sal continued into the wasteland, ducking under the poison-tipped spear thrown at him, catching it with one hand, and throwing it back in the vague direction it had come for. 

During the time waiting, he had been reading through his journal, and Sal had decided where to go.  **The Valkyria Vault** . Valkyria was a project that had been ran by a singular person, with occasional help from incredibly trustworthy people. Jack was an incredible builder, and had spent years constructing a machine that could reach orbit around the planet. 

But one day Jack just stopped coming. People had bribed the guards, and found out he hadn’t come there for months. But Sal thought he may’ve found the location of the Valkyria Vault. Where all the construction for Space Valkyria was being done. 

Sal heard an explosion to his left. He sighed, putting his mask on so that he didn’t breath in any of the shrapnel, before heading over to investigate. He heard the familiar chime and decided he was close enough to know what had caused the explosions.

It was a wither. A strange creature that left destruction and explosions in its path. One of the reasons that the island was such a wasteland was because of all the withers.

Sal decided he didn’t feel the need to fight a wither, or whoever summoned one, so continued heading towards the Valkyria Vault. As he kept walking, he kept looking around him to see if anyone was following him. He didn’t want anyone else to find the vault, even if he wasn’t completely sure it was there. 

It was a few more hours of walking before Sal found something that looked promising. A half-buried door. He was glad it was just dirt that obstructed his way, and he pushed it aside. 

It looked undisturbed, and that was promising. He opened the door, before reaching down and covering the dirt over his footsteps. To an experienced tracker it would be useless, but Sal hoped to buy a few hours to explore the vault. If that was indeed what it was, of course. But Sal didn’t see anything else it realistically could be! 

It was much darker inside the vault than it was outside, and Sal pulled his night vision goggles over his eyes. 

The first thing he saw was a large map, pinned to a wall at the far end of the centre room.  _ Our planet, as seen by Space Valkyria 3 _ . 

Sal didn’t seem to realise quite the extent of this at first, instead noticing the word three. Whatever Jack had done, he’d not only managed to send something to space. He’d managed to send three things to space. At least three, there could’ve even been more. 

And then the realisation hit him.  _ Our planet _ . This was the planet. He walked towards the map, running his hand across it. It was so much more than he thought. He stepped back again, a hand instinctively covering his shocked mouth. 

Sal had known the planet wasn’t just two islands - Lawful and Two - but looking at the map, there were so many islands. The planet was so much bigger than he had thought it was. And covered with land. So much more land than he thought had been possible. 

He continued to look around the Valkyria Vault, but there was no point. As much as he wanted to look for other things, his feet kept taking him back to the map. He pulled it down from the wall, taking care not to rip any of it. 

Once the map was on the floor, he scoured it, looking for the islands he knew. 

Two was easy to find, the outright destruction done to the landscape made it stand out like a sore thumb. From Two, he could find Lawful. The small island close enough to even be connected with a bridge. 

As he continued looking over the map, he heard footsteps. The sounds reminded him of where he was, and he quickly rolled the map up. 

Sal sometimes spent days at a time on Two, but he wanted to return to Lawful as soon as he could, even only after a few hours. He needed to examine this map more.

  
  



End file.
